Let you down
Let you down is in NF's perception album was one of the most popular songs in America in 2018. Let you down was NF's biggest hit. The song is obviously about his relationship with his father, where NF is clearly struggling but Nate's father just watches, later towards the last verse it seems NF changes the view tries to see it from his father's point of view, some say this might have to do with his father's religion and he might have been talking about how he was a "Let down" because he didn't become a Christian at a younger age LYRICS Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down Let you down All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed It's annoying I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you But, I guess the more you Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right? Yeah, I'ma just ignore you Walking towards you, with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you Very loyal? Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it, my hands are full What else should I carry for you? I cared for you, but Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down Yeah, you don't wanna make this work You just wanna make this worse Want me to listen to you But you don't ever hear my words You don't wanna know my hurt, yet Let me guess you want an apology, probably How can we keep going at a rate like this? We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave Please don't come after me I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all Go ahead, just drink it off Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong Ain't that what you always do? I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood What else can I offer you? There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down Yeah, don't talk down to me That's not gonna work now Packed all my clothes and I moved out I don't even wanna go to your house Everytime I sit on that couch I feel like you lecture me Eventually, I bet that we Could have made this work and probably woulda figured things out But I guess that I'm a letdown But it's cool, I checked out Oh, you wanna be friends now? Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now Sit around and talk about the good times That didn't even happen I mean, why are you laughing? Must have missed that joke Let me see if I can find a reaction No, but at least you're happy Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down Oh, I let you down All these voices in my head get loud And I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down Oh, let you down I'm sorry I'm so sorry now I'm sorry That I let you down